Screwed Up
by Ravenclaw Wings
Summary: Max is a low self-esteem, poor, beautiful teenager. Fang has been her best friend ever since she can remember. What happens when the annoying become awesome? And friends don't stay friends? Read it all in 'Screwed Up' by Ravenclaw Wings.
1. Chapter 1

I walked to school, like any other teenager who hates riding the bus. And as I was turning a corner, I heard footsteps slapping down on the concrete sidewalk.

"Max! Hey Maxini!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around, only to see none other than Iggy. I stopped walking, smiled, than waved him over. He started running even harder before he caught up to me, his strawberry blonde hair getting in the way of his blue eyes so he tripped when he got to me. He of course pulled me down with him, but held me in his arms like a hug. I laughed the whole way down, while others would have screamed. When we hit the concrete, he stuck out his tongue at me.

"Gotcha!" he said pointing at me. I poked his cheek, and he spit onto my face. I wiped it off and did the same to him. He pushed me back, so I was sitting upright. He jumped up and landed on his feet, then stuck out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it, and rolling my eyes I jumped up. He put his arm around my shoulders and that's how we walked to school. That's us, our sister-brother relationship. We're not actually siblings, but we act like them. Like for the Spring Dance last year, we went together as a joke. It was so funny to see Lissa like that, all slack-jawed and astounded. She was only like that because she decided to have a crush on Iggy _that _specific day.

"So Igster, how're you and Ella?" I asked, poking him in the stomach. I looked up, knowing his face would be red. And yes siree it was! You could almost feel the warmth of his cheeks radiating. I wrapped my arms around him, and nudged my forehead into his chest. I let go, and went back to how we were first walking. My whole body was leaning onto him just a bit. I love Iggy, but he also has a weird side. He loves building bombs with my little brother, Gazzy. Don't even question his name, you don't even want to know. The weirdest thing is, they're nowhere _near _relatives, but Gazzy looks exactly like Iggy did as an eight year old.

"Max watch out!" Iggy yelled, taking me out of my thoughts. A little owl was swooping down right at me, I screamed and ducked, letting it pass over me. Iggy took his arm from my shoulders, and grabbed my wrist. Both of us started running down all these streets, still in the direction of school. When we ran down the last street, we met traffic. And the little grey owl. We decided to go for the traffic and started running through cars, weaving through them as we went. Iggy screamed while I stayed focused and calm. When we reached the sidewalk, Iggy pulled me into his shaky body, and made one last little shriek. I chuckled, and pushed him back. I turned around and ran through the grass to Hamilton High School. Where I've spent my two last years here. It felt like the grass was a runway, and I was the plane. Without the wings, but I would love to fly if I could.

"Lookout!" someone yelled, and before I could see it coming someone knocked me over. I fell to the ground with the person on my arm landing sideways on my arm too. When I finally hit the ground, it hurt like Hades. I was ready to scream and yell. I finally opened my eyes, and pushed the person off.

"Hey! Watch where you're going jerk!" I yelled standing up and leaving the guy in the grass. He was a part of the football team, I only knew this because he was in uniform. But none of that padding crap, that probably would have broken something, probably my arm or ribs.

Finally the guy turned onto his back and sat up, revealing his face. It was Sam, the school 'hottie'\man-slut. He's fifteen and has already knocked up two girls. Isn't that nice? Who were those two girls? Amanda Brookings, and Brit Lexington. They stay home now, and are caring for their children. They weren't that sleazy or mean or anything, Sam just caught them at the wrong time. Sam forces people into bed, gets 'em preggers, then sends them on their way. Forgetting he's a baby-daddy.

"Whatever Max! You're just mad I didn't ask you to the dance, so you went with that gay guy Iggy! Bet he was last choice!" Sam yelled at me. He stood up, and I rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms and Iggy appeared behind me. I looked behind me at him, and he looked angry. He had most likely heard that stuff that Sam had said about him.

"Let's get one thing straight here slut," Iggy said poking Sam in the chest, "I'm not gay, and stay away from Max. You screw, you die." Sam almost looked completely bored. He just laughed and crossed his arms, then he looked over his shoulder at his other football friends. He shook his head and looked back at me and Iggy.

"Get him guys," Sam ordered. I could feel Iggy's eyes widen in fear. I saw the whole team start running, and I saw Iggy run too. I watched Iggy run through the vacant parking lot and the whole football team chased him, except Sam. He stood there smiling at me, then finally put his arms around my waist and carried me over his shoulder into the parking lot. He jumped onto the sidewalk, then pushed open a dark green door with one hand and walked in. I was hitting, screaming, and kicking the whole way into the high school. I screamed until he dumped me into the empty janitor's bucket. Luckily, no water in the bucket for my butt to get wet in. I rolled my eyes, and when I placed my hands on the sides Sam kicked it, sending me rolling.

"Incoming!" I yelled crossing my arms over my face and flying into the busy hallway. Me in my skinny jeans, black flats, and gray sweatshirt with tank went flying. I was almost terrified when I saw a textbook. What happened next happened so fast. The wheel stopped and hit the textbook, and I rolled out hitting the wall. I pushed myself up with my two arms, and stayed facing the floor.

"Ew, someone didn't finish taking out the trash!" I heard someone's familiar nasal voice laugh. It was high and horrible, Lissa. I heard her and her cronies giggling at me. I turned around and sat on my bum to face them pointing at me. I started blushing profusely, when my savior came.

"Oh, Lissa?" I heard a smooth, cooling voice say. I looked up, and saw none other than my best friend Fang being fake. And they fell for it, turning on their heels and giggling to each other. Finally, Lissa took a step forward and thrust her chest out.

"Yes, my love?" Lissa asked, fake sweetness overloading her voice. I could tell she was batting her eyes, because Fang gave me that look and I smiled. Quickly, Lissa took some papers off the tables and spun around. Her cronies separated, and Lissa threw all the papers at me. I squealed, and covered myself with my arms. I heard Lissa scream and fall, then footsteps pounding towards me.

"Max! Hey, are you okay?" Fang asked sticking out his hand through the flying papers. I grabbed and jumped up, sprouting through the top of the papers. Papers were still falling all around us, and Fang was holding my hand. My best friend looked so cute right now, just holding my hand and only mine. Yeah, so what? I have a crush on Fang? I am making declarative sentences into interrogative sentences? Let's stop that, okay thanks.

So, the papers settled and I noticed everyone was staring. I looked down to see Lissa had broken a five inch heel. Sam was glaring at us, and I blushed again. I slipped my hand quickly away from Fang's and took a step back. I looked at the ground beside me, and the silence was cleared by Iggy running in and the football team chasing him.

"HELP ME MAX THEY'VE BEEN CHASING ME FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES FRIGDING HELP!" Iggy yelled rushing past. I jumped out in front of the team and they stopped. I put my hand on my hip, shook my head to get my dirty blonde over my shoulders, and smiled real big. I looked them up and down, ready to play the evil girl I was destined to be.

"Hey boys."

"H-hey Max!"

"Now Dominic, do you **really **want to beat up _my _friend?" I said, laying a hand on his arm, and looking into his dazzling green eyes. Boy, do I love a guy with green eyes.

"N-no Max. Guys, let's run!" Dominic yelled, then waved for them to run the other way. Dominic had a crush on me (a very obvious one might I add!) so I could easily control him with one touch. He turned his head back, and winked at me. I winked and played Lissa's fake smile. Then turned around and sashayed away. I walked to locker 108 in my hallway and put in my combination. I had a bottom locker under a guy named Carson. He was always dropping stuff. I always really want to-

"Ow! CARSON!" I yelled jumping up, and hitting my head on the bottom of his locker. That, now that hurt a lot. I was gonna cry. I really was gonna cry. That was until Fang ran over and wrapped his arms around me, shielding my face. My face went all pink and did this weird breathing thing, and I bit my bottom lip. Fang rocked me back and forth. I saw Iggy walk up to Carson.

"S-so Carson. Why'dya do that to Maxie h-here?" Iggy said, stuttering because of his cowardness towards football players. He took a step back and his gray and black sweater shook along with his long blue jeans that reached the floor around him. Carson turned around, and Iggy ran past me and for the hills. I smiled and started laughing. Oh boy, thank you Iggy for being my hero. Once I stopped shaking and doing that weird breathing thing, Fang stood up and walked over to Carson. He popped his knuckles, and pushed Carson into his locker so the door slammed shut. Carson turned around abruptly again, looking annoyed. But he was looking at Fang's chest, expecting to see Iggy. No, he had to put his head up to see Fang. He started shaking a bit, then leaned against the locker. He grabbed other locker doors for support, probably because I could see him shaking.

"Hey Carson, why ya gotta hurt Iggy. I know Max was an accident-" but Carson cut Fang off by laughing. Fang looked really confused and almost disturbed. I sniffled and was ready for Carson to make some stupid joke about me acting to tough. About how only he could make me crack and cry. I really hated him, ever since eighth grade. You get your story later.

"Yeah, Max was an accident at BIRTH. And you fell for the ugly trap," Carson said, snapping his fingers like a girl. I stood up abruptly, but Fang took one hand and held Carson against the locker. Then he used his other one to raise his fist. I closed my eyes and covered ears. I only liked hearing and seeing pain when I was causing it.

**FANG'S POV**

I brought my fist down on his face, quick and hard. It hit him square in the nose, and he ended up screaming. I raised my foot and kicked him in the stomach. He Just slid across the lockers until he fell to the ground. I looked over to my right to see Max huddled in a ball. I walked over, and kneeled next to her. I tapped her shoulder twice.

"Hey Max, it's me. Fang," I said smirking at her. She opened her beautiful chocolate eyes and she smiled so her little freckles went higher on her face. I stood up, and Max jumped up after me. She rubbed her arm, and faced away from me. She turned back and looked up at me, so her eyes were exactly like a begging dog's eyes.

"Um, thanks for beating that guy up for saying… you know," she said. I nodded and laughed at her, just a little though. She got this big smile on her face, and I couldn't resist myself. I gave her a small hug, then ran to my class. I ran into Mrs. Nichols homeroom without question. Which I was glad for, because she was handing out donuts. I took my seat next to Iggy, apparently he had run back. I fist bumped him, then Mrs. Nichols announced something.

"Now class, tomorrow is the GEO BEE. You can join if you like, but don't take a test and when it asks, 'Where is Mohenjo Daro?' or something. Please, do not put 'I like waffles'," Mrs. Nichols announced in her young, British accent.

**A\N: Mrs. Nichols is a teacher I have in school. But she doesn't really have a British accent, I just wanted to give her one. Okay? Okay.**

Man, I loved Mrs. Nichols'. Almost as much as I loved Max, almost. But, my thoughts were quickly interrupted by Max's clingy fan. Brigid. She burst into the seat next to me and started asking questions non-stop.

"Hey Fang, how's Max? Did she totally DOMINATE Sam today? What happened to her? Is she alright? Is she all-" she asked, but I glared at her. That really shut her up, and quickly too. What happened next happened too fast. She laid her gentle soft hand on mine, and looked into my onyx eyes.

"Fang, I really, really like you," she said kissing my cheek. My eyes went wide, and she slunk back into her seat slowly. She looked at me, her lips still pursed. She turned back to face forward, and I looked at her in shock. Had she-, did that? Did that really just happen? Or was I imagining it? Hopefully, imagining it I have to succeed in asking Max to the Fall Dance in two months. Before she could make plans of course. And I need no distractions what so ever.

"Here's your donut Fangie-Donut-Boy-Thing," Mrs. Nichols said making a goofy smile. I smiled back at her, one of those smiles I make at Max every once in a while. This was the first time I ever did that to Mrs. Nichols, and for those of you thinking I like her I don't. STILL FOCUSED ON- oh my God. The donut has sprinkles. I shoved it all into my mouth and chewed.

A little African-American head pops in, and smiles in my direction. Mrs. Nichols nods her head, and the girl tip-toes over to my desk pretending to be a ninja. She gets on her knees and makes one big slide, reaching my desk. She puts her fingertips on the very edge of my desk. She smiled up at me, then holds a little piece of paper. A bus note, to go home with Ella.

"It's alright that I miss tonight? Ella wants me to go over to her and Max's place. Okay?" she said, biting her bottom lip. I smile and nod at her, then pat her head. I make the gesture for her to shoo, and she does just that. She jumps up and runs out the door and into the hallway. Ella is Max's sister, and I guess since they're goin' to Ella's place that only Max and Iggy are coming over. I guess that we could have older truth or dare. You see, Ella and Nudge are fourteen. Iggy, Max, and I are fifteen. But we make our friendship work.

**MAX'S POV**

"YOU ALL HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK? YOU HAVE ONE NIGHT TO COMPLETE EVERYTHING ON GREECE! GOT IT?" Mrs. Andrews yelled at us. She sometimes yells so loud that we have to lean back in our seats, as if we were being blown away by her voice. We all nod quickly, and she presses the button to turn on the TV. Channel One pops up playing a song from AWOLNATION, and counting down from ten. It does this every morning.

Finally it reached the actual video, and Shelby Holliday started babbling about whatever is going on in the world. At this I zoned out and pulled out a piece of paper. I grabbed my pencil and started doodling. I doodled me and Fang with wings, dancing in the air. I was actually a very nice artist with drawing, if I do say so myself.

"Hey, whatcha drawing there Maximum?" Ryan asked. He's a guy who sits next to me in Homeroom. He was like a semi-friend. Not really a friend, but still a friend. The most interesting thing about him was his hair. He was a natural ginger, but his hair became lighter because of the Sun.

"Nothin! IT'S MY PRIVACY," I fakely whined. He lightly punched my arm and I smiled at him. It's an inside joke. Once me and him were walking, and asked Lissa whats up and she said 'NOTHING! IT'S MY PRIVACY!' and we just laughed at her. It's really funny sometimes how whiny she can be.

The bell rings and I stuff the drawing inside my binder, and scrambling out of the room like everyone else. I run right out the door, aiming for the room right next to it. But instead I accidentally hit someone and everything flies into the air. I bend down on my knees sighing, seeing someone else is helping me. I look up to see a really pretty red head. Her name is anonymous and she just looks up at me too. She hands me papers and folders, and stands up. I stand up an stuff the rest into my binder.

"Hey, my name is Scarlet. To match my matted red hair that was on my head when I was born," the girl says smirking and holding out her hand. I shake it and smile at her. We part our ways, and I walk into Mrs. Lewis' room and sits at the table with Fang, Iggy, and Sam. We were all placed here because of our teacher. I love Mrs. Lewis, but why did she place me next to Sam?

"So Max, want to go to the Fall Dance with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Sam, my mouth agape. Had he really just asked me to the dance? Of course I'd say no, I'm waiting for Fang to ask me. If he even will. I have to take quick action.

"No! I mean, of course not! I-I'm going with, um, Fang!" I said looking at Fang, giving that look for support. Sam looked over at Fang, and he nodded at Sam. Iggy looked really confused, while I was nodding and smiling. Sam took a glance at me, and I gave him a little smirk.

"You're just upset that I'm not going with you," I whispered. He frowned and looked at me like I was insane. He stood up, pushing his chair back. The whole room went silent, and Mrs. Lewis stared at us with her hands on her hips. Sam banged his fist on the table.

"You will never get that offer again Maxine Martinez!" he yelled in my face. I stood up, and banged my fist on the table too. Everyone gasped, and I smirked.

"My name is _not _Maxine Martinez. My name is Maximum Ride!" I yelled back in his face. The class chorused in a round of "OOOOOOOOO". Sam's cheeks went red, and I made an even bigger smirk appear on my face. Behind Sam, Mrs. Lewis was crossing her arms and shaking her head. I sat back down in my seat, and put my hands on the table.

"Sam, you get TWO markdowns. One for disrupting, one for yelling at Max. Now BE QUIET," Mrs. Lewis yelled. Sam turned around, and seeing Mrs. Lewis' face, he turned back around and sat down. He put his hands in a fist on his desk, and laid his forehead on his hands.

"Now, class get into groups of three to work on a project. We will be doing an air pressure project for the next two weeks. The amount of time you have to create your project. Okay?" Mrs. Lewis said. I look from Fang to Iggy, and we all nod in agreement. That's how we tell eachother we're in a group. Ever since sixth grade. Mrs. Lewis pressed the bell, and we all ran. I grabbed Iggy and Fang's wrist, and pulled them to the little couch. I sit down, and let go of Iggy's wrist, still holding Fang's wrist. I looked at my hand, and saw I was actually holding his hand. I looked away, letting my face go scarlet in front of Iggy. He just giggles, and I punch him lightly in the arm. We started working on the project, so in order for you to be able to ignore this you get the Carson, me crying story. Enjoy. But really, don't enjoy. Instead feel bad for me.

_I was sitting at my desk in fifth grade with my nerd glasses on, and reading a Harry Potter book. Carson walked up and placed both hands on my desk. I looked up, not moving my position at all. He lifted both hands, then swept my book off my desk. I put my fists on my desks, and let my blue hood bounce against my back. IT was really a good thing Mrs. James wasn't in the room. _

_"What do you want Carson? And give me my book!" I yelled, angrily at him. I only lifted my head a bit. So that my straight dirty blonde hair fell in my eyes, and I looked a little vicious. He placed a hand on my wrist, and grabbed it pulling it to his face. My breath suddenly went shaky, and I became nervous. Fang looked over at me, nervously. I looked at him for help. He stood up, but two guys held him back. _

_"Listen here pretty girl," he said making my eyes widen, "You gonna be my girlfriend." I shook my head viciously. I didn't want to be his girlfriend at all, I was only ten at the time! Who needs a boyfriend\girlfriend at TEN? He laughed, then pushed me back, making my chair fall back and hit the ground. My head hit the ground, and boy oh boy did that hurt. _

_"Get her Lissa," Carson commanded. Lissa responded, "With pleasure." and walked over to me. Fang started screaming my name. And the guys covered his mouth, and I started yelling. Lissa kicked the side of my face. She had been wearing HIGH-HEELS, so the toe-part was pointy. She took her heel, and scraped it down the side of my leg, and I let out a scream of agony. Fang somehow got free, and walked over to Lissa. He pushed her back, so that it made a deep gash. Tears sprung from my eyes, and the heel being dragged away from my skin left a bigger gash. _

I screamed, and Fang looked at me terrified. He looked me up and down, and the whole class looked at me. I started shaking, and Mrs. Lewis shooed us into the hall nodding. Fang took my hand and pulled me out the open door. He ran out of the halls, and accidentally threw me into someone. My shoes we slippery, so I slid all the way into the guy. I held my arms out, and when we made contact I hooked my arms around his neck and went tumbling down on top of him. I held the back of his head with my hands, so at least he wouldn't hit his hand. He held me so my head was in the crook of his neck. When we hit the ground, my hands didn't touch the ground for some reason. I opened my eyes, and leaned up a bit to look at him. It was Dominic, I knew I could see his perfect brown hair and green eyes. I sighed, and got off him. I shook my head, too many tears in my eyes.

"I'm going home Fang," I said in a gargled voice. I started walking back to go grab my backpack, but my foot slipped and I landed on my butt. Fang and Dominic laughed at me, like I was some kind of victim. I had had just about ENOUGH today. I stood up in front of them, and wiped the imaginary dust off my body.

"So Dominic, you think it's funny the I fall?" he immediately stopped laughing and shook his head, "Well I think it's funny too," I punched him in the face. He collapsed in front of me. I took a few steps so I was close enough to Fang that our chests were touching. "And you Fang! I thought you might _help _me instead of kill my self-esteem with your laughter. Why don't you call me when stop!" I push past him and run to my locker. I put my combination in and grabbed my backpack. I slammed my locker shut and ran past them. I was running out the door crying, all because of a guy who liked me and my best friend. I walked outside, and into the parking lot.

"Hey! Girl? You can't leave! It's only first period! Please ma'am!" the lady at the front desk yelled as I pushed my way out. I ran outside, and started walking the way I came here. I crossed the street, and I looked into the tree to notice the little grey owl asleep. I shake my head and run past it, and around a couple corners to my house. When I walk in, I slam the door.

"Mom, it's me. Max," I yelled, throwing my black slingover backpack on the ground. I walk into the kitchen, to see my parents with pleading eyes. They were staring straight at me with bills strewn across the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table, slamming my hands flat on the table.

"Honey, could you help with bills?" Jeb asked. Mom stared at me, but quickly stopped to run over and grab cookies from the oven. I glared at my dad, I love him. He's lots of awesomeness piled on, but I didn't have any money. And he knows that because I don't get an allowance, nor do I have a job. I'll probably have to go grab one and waste my weekdays.

"Dad, I don't have any money. I never will," I say calmly looking away from them at all costs. I didn't want to get caught in his loving brown eyes. His spiky hair was messed up today, probably because of stress from the bills. I could feel him staring at me.

"Max, we need help with taxes. They're overloading sweetie pie," he said calmly. This wasn't the first time, and when he asked I always stayed calm. But I had _just _had enough of asking for money from me. Plus my horrible day at school. I mean, c'mon! Who leaves in first period after being tortured and crying! I was ready to yell.

"Dad, I've had enough. Do you know what happened at school? No! I don't have money, I don't have a job, and most certainly don't have a caring friend right now! And I'm not in the mood. I CAN'T PAY THE DAMN BILLS JEB. Got it?" I yelled in his face as he raised his eyebrows at me. I spun around and raced up the two small flights of stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and flopped onto my bed. I turned on the TV and grabbed a book from my shelf. I pretended to start reading it, because I knew my mom would bust in any minute.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hey honey, how ya doin?" mom asked sitting on the side of my bed. I laid down on my bed, and grabbing a pillow I stuffed it onto my face\head. She was the kindest and the sweetest thing, my mom, but she worries way too much. And she gets in all my personal business. Which of course to anyone 11+ reading, is REALLY annoying for parents to do.

"I was thrown into a janitor bucket, embarassed by Sam and Lissa, laughed in my face by Fang and Dominic, and also had Sam ask me to the dance. Right when Fang was sitting there and had the chance!" I said, for once in front of just my mother, letting all my anger out. I had a lot more, like that I had to go there tonight and show my face at Fang's house. Have him give me that "I'm sorry" look, and be extra nice. Which was also _always annoying._

"Max, you have to go through these things. This my anniversary," she said looking me in the eyes. Was this her and dad's anniversary? Oh my God, if it was I freaking messed up.

"I'm so sorry if this is you and dad's anniversary. I'm sorry for saying damn-" but she cut me off by chuckling. It was enduring, it kept going and going and going! I looked at her, a puzzled glint in my eye. I was almost sure there was one there, and also that she was psycho. Or becoming psycho.

"No, the anniversary of the first time Glenda Markingson gave me a swirly! Man, did I punch her face hard! SHe said I would get nowhere! Look, at me now," she finished saying the last sentence sadly. She took long pauses between words. She shut the door behind her and sat on the bed next to me. She took her old mocha eyes, and pressed them against my chocolate ones. She took one of my hands and took a deep breath.

"You know you're aunt Landa? The one who's nineteen and decided not to go to college?" she asked me. I nod, looking at her with worry. "Well, she had a baby. And we're going to take care of her since Landa got cancer." I scoot back a bit, sitting on the bed. I didn- Aunt Landa has- what? I looked at mom, and she flips over her palm. The words _six months _are scrawled on her tan hand. Aunt Landa has six months to live. Okay that is a LOT to take in.

"Why tell me today? Why not tell me tomorrow? Or any other day when I'm not damn pissed!" I yelled, angry again. I wanted her out of my room. I don't want to hear anymore. I point to the door, and mom knows to leave. She whispers 'love you', then leaves. I hear her slowly walk away and downstairs. I grab my journal and write a story in it.

_Max's Journal August 23, 2011:_

_The little girl sat on the very edge of the side of the hospital bed, holding her aunt's hand. She lets one tear slide down her pale cheeks. The aunt pats her on the back, signaling her to leave the room. The girl shakes her head and lets more tears fall. _

_"Go Kail, go," the dying woman said calmly. Her soft voice warmed Kail. The five year old shook her brown braids furiously. Aunt Hallie slipped her hand away from Kail's, and before she could grab Hallie's cold hand again, her mother grabbed her, and yanked her from the bed._

_"AUNT HALLIE! AUNT HALLIE PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU! YOU'RE DYING, LET ME STAY MOM! I WANT TO-" the girl could have finished, but the door was slammed in her face and locked. The Aunt laid there, her body becoming colder, her heart becoming slower, and her monitor beeping with longer paces. Hallie could have cried, she could have threw a fit. Saying it's not fair she has to die. But she doesn't, she wants stay calm. She lays her head down on her pillow, forgets everything, and slows down her breathing. She can hear Kail in the hall, crying and screaming to get back in. _

_Beep, Beep, Beep…beep…_

_Beeeeeeep. _

I removed my pencil from the paper, and laid both on the bed beside me. I peeked over at the clock, seeing it was ten-thirty. I went into sleeping position, turned on my TV, and closed my eyes to the theme song of Shake It Up.

"You know who you'd-" CeCe started saying before I went into a deep sleep. I had decided to nap before Fang's party, only because I want to stay up late, and the fact I was REALLY tired. I let my head hit the soft white pillow, and I let myself get comfy.

**FANG'S POV**

I walked in to my house and slammed the door at four-thirty. My mom jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. She opens a can, sticks her hand in it, and throws it at my face. I slowly turn to look at her, then throw out my arms and looks at her like she's crazy. Which she is, and is also more like a sister than a mom. She twenty-nine, and I'm fifteen.

"Yo, son of a bitch! What are your grades?" mom yelled, laughing at my tomato sauce covered face. She points and laughs harder, I wipe it off my face and throw it back at her. It lands on her breasts, and stains her low cut, sparkly pink shirt that stops before the belly button.

"Hell yeah Imma son of a bitch!" I yelled, throwing out my arms like I just won the football game. She turns her face into a look of detest, and crosses her arms. She shakes her head and throws more sauce at me, I duck and it hits the old brown couch. She's freaking drunk, again. I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch beside the new stain. I grab the remote and turn on the plasma screen TV. Since my mom's a prostitute, we get tons of money. A day, doesn't that give you a hint? I'm pretty sure she's had over twenty abortions this week.

"Do not call me a bitch, you asshole," mom says pointing a knife at me from the kitchen window, "Get to your room NOW." I shrugged and ran up the flight of stairs to my room. I shut the door and locked it behind me, pulling out my iPhone. I type in Max's number and wait for three rings before she answers.

"Hello, Max here?" she asks. She must have just pulled her cell-phone off the desk or whatever without looking. She sounded extremely sleepy, and not ready to come over. I didn't care though, it was time to party! Oh, did I mention my mom HATES girls like Max? She doesn't like girls who aren't sluts.

"Hey, it's Fang. Grab your stuff and cross the street. Okay?" I said. I lived right across from Max, so we went to eachother's house a lot. I heard her sigh, and I looked out my window at her. From across the street, I could see her face all red and everything. She was sniffling, and I could also hear it over the phone. I pulled the shade over my window, and my mom barged in grabbing the phone.

"Yo, bitch it's me Fang. I love you, come over here and get in bed with me!" my mom said in a guy voice. I snatched the phone from her in the middle of Max yelling at her. She sounded _pretty _angry at me. Her is what I heard her say:

"Damn slut, I know it's not Fang! You better be giving him the phone! I'm not in the mood!" Max yelled into the receiver. I pushed my mom out the door, slammed it, than locked it. I put the phone on my cheek , and sat down on my bed. I took a breath, than started talking.

"Max, I'm sorry about laughing at you today. Really sorry, and I wanted to know if-" but she cut my off by going "sh" and thought she was about to say the s word, but instead she was telling me to be quiet. I could hear her starting to pack stuff, then I heard a backpack zip and her window open. I looked out my window, and saw Max sliding down her big pillar outside of her house. She must have jumped for it. I heard the phone click and make that monotonous ring go on. I threw it to the ground and ran over to my closet, pulling open the door. I pulled out the ladder, then ran back over to the window. I placed it down to the ground and held it still. When Max reached it she jumped on, and she climbed up step by step quickly. When she reached the top, I helped her up. But my foot must have slipped, and I ended up pulling her onto me. We landed where she was on top of me, and my back was on the carpeted floor. She rolled off and stood up right as my mom walked in. She rolled her eyes, and slammed the door shut.

"I'm not feeding her!" mom yelled, prancing down the stairs in her stilettos. Max rolled her eyes, and stuck her hand out to help me up. I grabbed it, and went from my knees to my feet. I slowly slid my hand from hers, and we both cracked up.

"Like she'd even be _home _to feed us! Wanna… order… some… pizza?" Max asked between breaths. She looked so pretty, her cheeks just a little red. Her straight, smooth hair in her face. Just to match with her beautiful, chocolate eyes. I think about something for a minute, realizing I know everything about her. Her birthday, her family, her favorites… except her favorite song. Every guy needs to know this about some girl close to him! He needs to know so that I can learn to play on the guitar or piano or something! I need to know now.

"Max, h-hey Max. Wha-what's your favorite song?" I asked her, looking at her, my hands on my knees. I was crouched down. Max stopped laughing, and looked at me with concern. She stands up straight and lets her arms fall to her sides. What was she wondering? Was that a line I crossed? Was it the wrong question? Did I-

"You don't know? I've never told you?" she asked. Oh, she was blaming this on herself. Crap! I don't need her blaming this on herself. Wait, Fang. Man up, you're acting like a stressed teen with a positive pregnancy test. YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT.

"Well, my favorite song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Sorry it took so long," Max said, and I run out of the room. I already knew how to that song on the guitar! I was saving to play it for Max in case if she ever said that. This was my perfect day! I can play her the song then, I'll ask her to the Fall Dance. Plan set! I grab my guitar and race back up to my room. I sit on my bed and start to play the chords.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>She tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in her eyes<br>She'll never fall in love she swears  
>As she runs his fingers through her hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope she's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>She tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all her favorite songs<br>And.._

_[chorus:]__  
>I could tell you her favorite color's green<br>She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
>Her sister's beautiful, she has her mother's eyes<br>And if you asked me if I love him,  
>I'd lie<em>

_She looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't she know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>She sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see her cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing she was mine_

_[chorus]___

_She stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you..._

_She'd never tell you but she can play guitar  
>I think she can see through everything<br>But my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My god she's beautiful  
>So I put on my t-shirt<br>And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you her favorite color's green  
>She loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>Her sisters beautiful she has her mother's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love her<br>If you asked me if I love her  
>I'd lie <em>

Of course I had to fix the song to fit Max, because I'd sound gay if it was the original way. And when I say her sister's beautiful, no I am not hitting on Ella. Remember, Max and only Maximum Ride. Speaking\singing of Max, she's standing there. Her mouth agape, tears in her eyes. I place the guitar to my side, and Max jumps on me with hug. I love Max _so _much. I hold her in place so that her head is in the crook of my neck and shoulder. I never want her to leave this position. But I push her back to ask her the big question. No, I am not proposing.

"Maximum Athena Ride, will you go to the dance with me?" I asked, grabbing her hand. Yeah, her middle name is Athena. Her parents are obsessed with Greek mythology. Or, were obsessed. Back to Max. She's nodding her head furiously and lets those tears overflow. She's crying of joy I hope.

"Fang, of course I will! I've always wanted too! Thank you for asking!" she cries. I smile into her shoulder, and we sit in that position till my mom busts in.

"Oh you little lovebirds, get a room!" she yelled at us. We get out of our position, and Max falls on the floor. I smile at her, and she smiles at me too. We both start to chuckle, and mom stares at us like we're crazy.

"Mom, we do have a room. Now get out and do your little job. Okay?"


End file.
